


with all my heart

by cataclysm_dialogue (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dirty Talk, Fuck the Code out of Obi-Wan Kenobi's Head, Getting Together, I Love the Jedi This Is a Lighthearted Joke, Idiots in Love, M/M, No He's Not Fucking Him out of Being a Jedi, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: He wants his former Master close to him, that’s all. Maybe he wants to kiss him, too. Maybe all he wants is to be Obi-Wan’s, and to have Obi-Wan be his, regardless of the Code. But he’s not asking for much. An arm through an arm. A garden walk. A recognition of their deep bond. Falling in love. That’s what this is. It hurts.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 218





	with all my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a huge thank you to @coldishcase for beta-ing and helping me edit this little story into what it is today. He also writes, and writes beautifully at that, so if you haven't already, I'd recommend checking him out.

“Master! Come here!” Anakin knows his voice sounds just on the side of needy, but he doesn’t care right now.

Obi-Wan appears from around a corner of the path through the Jedi gardens, smiling fondly.

“What is it, Anakin?” 

“I definitely just caught a snowflake in my hand, Master. If you’d walked  _ faster _ , then maybe you would’ve seen it too.” His voice is teasing, poking around the edges of Obi-Wan’s comfort zone to elicit a positive response. Obi-Wan simply chuckles, ruffling Anakin’s hair like he’s always done and says, “Well then my friend, I will make an effort to increase my general walking speed so this doesn’t happen again.”

_ Friend _ . He said it again. Anakin knows what Obi-Wan is trying to do. Ever since Anakin’s knighting, Obi-Wan has been pushing the word “ _ friend _ ,” on them. Calling Anakin his  _ friend _ more times than necessary-- in Anakin’s opinion. Maybe it could be attributed simply to Obi-Wan wanting to instill the idea that they’re no longer Master and Padawan, but it’s the look in Obi-Wan’s eyes that betrays him to Anakin. Longing. Yearning. A kind of desire. Obi-Wan wants to be more than Anakin’s friend. Anakin knows this. Anakin knows Obi-Wan knows this. And most importantly, Anakin knows that Obi-Wan knows that Anakin knows this. Fine. “ _ Friend _ .” But friends can progress into something more, Anakin reassures himself. That is why now, he hooks his arm through Obi-Wan’s and says, “Let’s walk together, Master. That way you won’t miss any more snowflakes.”

Obi-Wan gently extricates his arm from Anakin’s, face reddening slightly--Anakin knows if he brings it up, Obi-Wan will blame it on the cold--and says, “Anakin, I will gladly walk with you. I don’t think we need to be physically connected to do that, correct?”

Anakin is crushed. All the delight, giddiness even, at the novelty of this crisp day has been punched out of him. He wants his former Master close to him, that’s all. Maybe he wants to kiss him, too. Maybe all he wants is to be Obi-Wan’s, and to have Obi-Wan be his, regardless of the Code. But he’s not asking for much. An arm through an arm. A garden walk. A recognition of their deep bond. Falling in love. That’s what this is. It hurts.

\---

Falling in love. To Anakin, it’s the curl of Obi-Wan’s lips as he smiles, especially when he smiles at Anakin. It’s the color of his hair on a sunny day, and it’s the way he looks soaked in rain. It’s his eyes, kind but stern. It’s his beard, and the way he rubs it when he’s thinking. It’s the way he says, “Anakin,” the syllables rolling off his tongue so smoothly. And it’s his voice, that velvet cadence that Anakin wants to bottle up and keep for a particularly rainy day. It’s his kindness, his sense of duty, his caring soul. And his eyes,  _ oh,  _ his eyes. 

\---

“Master, you really don’t have to,” Anakin chuckles as he watches Obi-Wan working in the kitchen. Obi-Wan isn’t a cook, no, he’s far from it, but they have a day off and if Obi-Wan wants to play house, Anakin certainly won’t complain. 

“On the contrary, former Padawan of mine, I believe I do. And don’t bother asking why, because I am about to tell you. It’s because  _ you _ deserve it,” and he winks from his place at the stove. 

Anakin laughs, saying, “I don’t know if that’s supposed to be a compliment or an insult, Master,” as he stands up from the couch, approaching Obi-Wan in the kitchen. Then it registers in his mind. “Former Padawan.” Former. Maybe that was meant to remind him that he’ll always have a place in Obi-Wan’s heart as an Apprentice, but Anakin chooses to focus on the “former,” aspect. He is no longer Obi-Wan’s student, a boy tugging at his sleeve. He is a man, and he wants Obi-Wan.

With this thought bolstering his courage, he walks up behind Obi-Wan and casually slips his arms around his waist, lips almost touching his neck, saying, “I’ve had my problems with your cooking before, but that smells  _ delicious _ .”

Obi-Wan freezes for a second. Then, amazingly, he relaxes into Anakin’s embrace, exhaling as if a great weight has just been lifted from his shoulders. He tilts his head back a bit to lean it on Anakin’s shoulder and says, “Thank you, Anakin.” Falling in love. That’s what this is. It feels like flying. 

Then suddenly, Obi-Wan is removing his hands from his waist, and turning around to face him, saying, “Anakin, dear one. We cannot allow what we have to progress past the point of intimacy that it already has. The Code, Anakin. Attachment. We must be aware of these things.”

Anakin backs away like a wounded animal.

“So it’s the Code over me again. I should’ve expected that. And the food is burning.” With that, Anakin slinks away, returning to his place on the couch and staring intently at the floor, as if it contains some secret he’s bent on deciphering. Obi-Wan turns off the stove and walks over to him, ruffling his hair as he takes a seat a respectable distance away from him on the couch. Anakin, not one to give up, scoots closer. Obi-Wan remains where he is. That’s a good sign, Anakin’s mind supplies. He sneaks a look at Obi-Wan’s face to find Obi-Wan already looking at him, the fading sunlight of day highlighting his face, and his eyes glinting with something Anakin knows very well. Conflict. He knows his former Master wants him. But he just needs that extra push, that little bit to tip him over the precipice of want into fulfillment. Maybe, just maybe…

He takes the plunge. Reaches to cup Obi-Wan’s cheek with his flesh hand and look in his eyes. 

“Master, I really want to kiss you. Can I?”

He sees Obi-Wan take a deep breath.

“ _ Please  _ do.”

And he does. And even Anakin Skywalker, who is a veritable force of nature, can be soft when it comes to Obi-Wan Kenobi. He slides closer to him on the couch, placing his other hand on Obi-Wan’s other cheek, cradling his face like the treasure it is, feeling his beard gently tickle the palms of his hands. He leans in… and kisses his forehead. 

Leaning back and removing his hands from Obi-Wan’s face, Anakin observes the confused, the  _ frustrated  _ look in his eyes. Obi-Wan opens his mouth, then closes it. He opens it again, and says, “Anakin, when you said, ‘kiss,’ I admit I thought you meant something different.” Anakin looks at Obi-Wan with all the love his heart holds reflected in his blue eyes. 

“I know,” Anakin says. “But I don’t want to pressure you into anything. I was wrong to get angry with you before. I apologize to you. I’ve just been so frustrated with certain tenets of the Code, Master.”

Obi-Wan tentatively reaches out and places a hand on Anakin’s thigh, saying, “I understand, dear one. And I agree. You and I are already far more attached than the Jedi Code dictates we should be. I simply cannot completely let go of what I have been taught my entire life.” Anakin crumbles inside. 

“But,” Obi-Wan continues, and Anakin’s eyes alight with a glimmer of hope, “when I said I wanted you to kiss me, I did indeed mean  _ kiss  _ me.” And he looks up at Anakin slightly shyly, certainly more shy than Anakin’s ever seen him look at anyone. So Anakin smiles softly and takes Obi-Wan’s face in his hands once more. He kisses his forehead again, and Obi-Wan lets out a frustrated huff. Anakin laughs, murmuring, “Patience, Master. Isn’t that what you taught me?” before he kisses both his cheeks, and then his nose. Then, he presses a kiss to each corner of his mouth. He pulls back to look at him, and then finally, finally, gently touches his lips to Obi-Wan’s. He pulls away again to see Obi-Wan looking up at him through heavy lidded eyes, mouth slightly opened, lips a lovely pink color. Beautiful, Anakin thinks. And it is with that thought that he surges forward and captures Obi-Wan’s mouth in a searing kiss, ready to devour him. Obi-Wan sighs into it, and Anakin takes it as an opportunity to slip his tongue past Obi-Wan’s lips, exploring this lovely part of his body as if it were the most precious thing the entire universe had to offer. And to Anakin, it may be. He slides his tongue against Obi-Wan’s, loving the almost perfect fit of the two of them together. He moans quietly into Obi-Wan’s mouth, and feels pure elation when Obi-Wan answers him with a moan of his own.

They break apart naturally, and Anakin giggles softly, high on this feeling of Obi-Wan’s warm mouth on his, of the sight of Obi-Wan’s wet, pink lips, slightly curving upward in a smile as he gazes into Anakin’s eyes. Anakin has always been a man of action, but now he finds himself blurting out words, saying, “Master, thank you for letting me kiss you. I can’t even describe how that felt. Wait, let me try. It felt like flying in the smoothest speeder ever. It felt like coming home from a long mission and lying down in my own bed. It felt like everything good I’ve ever known and everything good I’ll experience in the future. And you’re so...beautiful, Master. I just, I need you, and I just...I just hope you need me too.”

Obi-Wan looks at him like he’s just found something he wants to keep for himself, away from the rest of the galaxy. Then he throws his arms around Anakin’s neck and kisses him like it’s the first and last time he’ll have the opportunity to do so. And as they come together, Anakin feels something. Obi-Wan is  _ hard _ . He’s hard for him, and that thought sends Anakin into a heady rush of arousal, feeling himself harden in his pants. He makes another risky decision. He reaches out and touches Obi-Wan between his legs, feeling the stiffness beneath fabric.

Obi-Wan recoils as if he’s been shocked, pulling away from Anakin in an instant. Oh no, Anakin thinks. He’s made an awful mistake. He wants Obi-Wan to feel safe with him, and now he fears he’s crossed a line that he can’t step back over. He quickly speakers, saying, “I’m so sorry, Master, I just thought--”

“Anakin. I didn’t pull away because I didn’t want that. I pulled away because I  _ do _ want that, and I can’t let myself have that because of what the Code dictates. I’m already crossing so many lines with you; any more would be suicide for my Jedi ideals.”

Anakin understands now. He smiles.

“It doesn’t have to be that way, Master,” he says, patting his lap. Obi-Wan doesn’t move from his spot on the couch, so Anakin gently takes his hand and tugs at it, pleading with his eyes. Obi-Wan looks so radiant in the soft light of the apartment. His hair looks like burnished copper, shining like he’s an angelic being whose ethereal glory can’t fully be contained within his mortal body. His eyes are intense and focused, but still soft somehow, like an apex predator who would never think of harming its prey. He needs to touch him. Needs to really feel him, experience him in every way. He reaches his other hand towards Obi-Wan’s thigh, then pauses.

“Can I…?” he trails off.

Before the “I” has even finished leaving his lips, Obi-Wan breathes out a “Yes,” and Anakin’s hand grips his leg. He uses both his hands, one on Obi-Wan’s thigh and one holding his hand, to pull Obi-Wan into position so he’s straddling his lap, legs spread, clothed cock only inches from Anakin’s own.

“There. That’s better.” Anakin feels like his voice is failing him already. He swallows once, then makes his choice.

He places a hand on Obi-Wan’s lower back and gently pushes him down, brushing their already hardening cocks together, eliciting a barely audible “Ohh,” from Obi-Wan.

“Anakin.”

It’s his name. It has never sounded so heavenly. Coming from the lips of such a godlike being as Obi-Wan Kenobi, what wouldn’t sound heavenly? Anakin places his other hand on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and tilts his head down so their noses are touching. 

“I’m here, Master.” 

Anakin knows all the interactions they’ve had have led up to this very moment. Every fleeting touch of their shoulders, every bit of knowing or conspiratorial eye contact, every brush of their hands. Every meal cooked for each other. Every nightmare-filled night, every blanket draped over Anakin’s shoulders. Every casual “I hate sand,” joke, every laugh shared, every gleam of Obi-Wan’s eyes, every caress of his hand through Anakin’s golden, sunswept hair. Every “Master,” whispered in the dead of night as Anakin came into his fist, and every “Anakin,” whispered on the same nights when Obi-Wan came into  _ his. _

It has all come to a head as Obi-Wan and Anakin touch, rutting against each other like lovesick teenagers, Obi-Wan in Anakin’s lap, whimpering as Anakin pulls him almost impossibly closer. Their mouths come together again, panting and open, and Anakin feels the heat blossom between them. It’s a sunrise on a clear day when the warmth of the sun first touches a planet. Falling in love. That’s what this is. It feels like a perfect summer.

He feels Obi-Wan leaking precome through his pants, and knows he’s in a similar situation himself. He removes his hand from Obi-Wan’s neck and grabs one of Obi-Wan’s hands, placing it on his cock and squeezing lightly.

“See? This is what you do to me. I’m so hard for you, Master. So wet already. Can you feel it? I  _ need  _ you. Will you let me fuck you?” Anakin knows desperation has seeped into his voice and is lacing it like a sophisticated poison, but he can’t find it in himself to care about any of that. He knows one thing, and it’s that he needs to find some way to be closer to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looks conflicted, waging a war behind the calm facade of his eyes. He looks at Anakin, and says, “Anakin, if we do that, we will be forfeiting the Jedi Code that we’ve both pledged our lives to.” But Obi-Wan doesn’t move his hand from where it sits.

Anakin leans in again, and he knows exactly what to say. 

“Master, give me tonight and I’ll  _ remake  _ you. I’ll make it so good for you, Master. The Jedi Code will just be words to you and me when I have my cock inside you.” Anakin feels Obi-Wan shudder against him, and it’s so sweet. The way his former Master is trying to hold back his physical reactions, and knowing that this is all his own doing is ambrosia, saccharine in its headiness. Pulling back a little to look at Obi-Wan, Anakin asks, “Can we do this, Obi-Wan? Can you let me make you feel good?”

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, as if thinking over a great and difficult problem to be solved. And, Anakin supposes, that’s probably exactly what he’s doing. Then he opens his eyes, looks to Anakin, and says quietly, “Yes, Anakin. We can do this. But I expect you to make good on your claims,” and his lips quirk up into a half smile. Anakin is delighted. He wraps his arms around Obi-Wan and holds him tightly, saying, “There’s the Obi-Wan Kenobi I know! I promise, Master, it’ll be good. Now I just have to take you to bed.” And with that, he gently slides Obi-Wan off his lap, stands up, and reaches down to grab Obi-Wan, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder, Obi-Wan letting out a surprised, “Oh!” at the action.

“Anakin, what in the name of the Force are you doing?” Obi-Wan says, sounding a good deal like someone who is trying to appear stern but whose laughter is bubbling right below the surface. Anakin just laughs, replying, “I’m taking you to bed, Master,” and walks towards Obi-Wan’s bedroom, carefully depositing Obi-Wan on the bed once they arrive.

Obi-Wan immediately starts rearranging his robes back to how they were before he was so unceremoniously lifted from the couch, saying, “Anakin, there was certainly no need for--”

Anakin cuts him off by kissing him again, hands on his upper arms. He pulls away just enough that their foreheads are touching, and responds, “There’s no need to fix your clothes, Obi-Wan. I’ll have them more than messed up in a few minutes anyway.” And as he finishes his sentence, he begins undoing Obi-Wan’s robes. He pauses to take Obi-Wan’s hands and put them at the collar of his own robes, a clear suggestion for Obi-Wan to undress him as well. And as they remove the robes of their Order, a strange yet welcome peace settles over the room. A warm blanket of resolution over any anxieties they may have had about making this choice. They know this is what they were meant for,  _ who  _ they were meant for, and they know it was meant to happen now.

Anakin brings Obi-Wan’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles before looking up at him, “I know you have to have lube in here somewhere. I’ve heard you before, you know. Saying my name when you come. Or I assume that’s what you were doing. People don’t usually sound so blissed out when they’re doing anything else. Before you get embarrassed, just know I did exactly the same thing. I came so many times to the thought of you, Obi-Wan. And I know you came to the thought of me. Can you come for me again?”

Obi-Wan shivers even as he reaches to grab the lube from the nightstand. He hands it to Anakin, looking entirely unsure about what’s to happen next. Anakin realizes something. This must be Obi-Wan’s first time. In an instant, Anakin is enveloping him in his arms, murmuring, “Don’t worry, Obi-Wan, I’m going to make it so good for you. I’m not very experienced either, but I’ll do my very best. I promise it’ll feel good.” 

Obi-Wan relaxes within his embrace and answers, “I never doubted you for a second,” before planting a kiss on his cheek and saying, “But I think it’s time for you to get on with it.” 

Anakin needs no further encouragement. He releases Obi-Wan and lightly pushes him on the chest, prompting him to lie back. He slicks up his fingers with the lube, and softly circles Obi-Wan’s entrance, explaining, “This might feel a little weird at first, but I promise it gets better as you go.” With that, he slips a finger inside Obi-Wan, expecting Obi-Wan to hiss at the intrusion. But Obi-Wan  _ moans _ . Anakin looks at him questioningly.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, lifting his head from the bed, “More; give me more.” Anakin, ever one to please when it comes to Obi-Wan, carefully slides another finger inside Obi-Wan and begins scissoring them apart, preparing Obi-Wan for his cock in earnest, and hearing Obi-Wan moan. 

“If you like that,  _ Master _ , you’ll  _ love  _ this.” And he curls his two fingers precisely. Obi-Wan’s back arches so far off the bed that his neck isn’t even touching it anymore. He cries out, “Ahh,  _ Anakin, _ ” as he comes back down to the bed. Anakin is quite pleased with himself. He presses that lovely spot inside Obi-Wan again, and he feels Obi-Wan trying to keep still. Intent on getting a reaction, he doesn’t move his fingers from that spot, instead opting to press down and rub against it. Obi-Wan  _ keens _ , his voice going completely breathy as he says, “ _ Oh _ ,” and goes limp under Anakin’s hand, a stark contrast to his earlier physical response. 

Anakin feels like he needs to be closer. Closer to Obi-Wan. So he moves from his position of kneeling between Obi-Wan’s legs, and climbs up so he’s supporting his weight on one elbow and lying on his side, face to face with Obi-Wan, continuing to finger him open gently as he kisses Obi-Wan’s forehead. 

“You’re really beautiful, Master,” he says, unable to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. “All I’ve ever wanted was to be yours, and now that I feel like I’m getting that...I’m not even sure how to react. Don’t-don’t get me wrong; it’s amazing. I just don’t even have the right words to tell you, and you deserve the right words, so I just wanna say...I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin like he’s the first and last good thing he’ll ever see. He smiles, and then replies, “And I love you, Anakin Skywalker, brightest of all the stars.” His face is more relaxed than Anakin’s ever seen it, the tension within melted away in the face of pleasure and love. He reaches out now to cradle Anakin’s cheek in his hand and say, “All that I’ve ever wanted was to be yours as well, dear one. I never meant to make you think I ever wanted anything different.”

Anakin suddenly feels a pricking at the corners of his eyes, and a drop of wetness slides down his cheek. He’s crying. He’s crying while he’s trying to finger Obi-Wan. How embarrassing. And he doesn’t even have a free hand to wipe the tear away. Obi-Wan seems to read his mind, though, and wipes the tear away with his thumb, saying, “Oh, don’t cry, dearest. I’m sorry I’ve made you wait this long for me.”

Anakin huffs out a laugh and curls his fingers again, making Obi-Wan gasp. “I’m not crying because I’m sad, Obi-Wan. This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life. I can’t believe I’m here with you like this. I want to make you come  _ undone _ .” He adds a third finger, and Obi-Wan’s eyelids flutter, perfect reddish lashes moving like the most delicate of insects. Anakin captures the little moment in his mind, vowing to shelve it and keep it as one of his most treasured memories for as long as he lives. He hears Obi-Wan gasp again as his fingers move within him, and he leans in to whisper in his ear, “I think you’re ready for my cock now. What do you think?”

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” Obi-Wan says back, and Anakin knows he wants that breathy affirmation to haunt him forever. He removes his fingers and wipes them on the sheets, moving to grab the lube and slick his cock up. Kneeling once again between Obi-Wan’s legs, he marvels at the sight of his former Master spread out before him like something ultimately precious and delectable, a dessert he’s been told not to want, but that he knows is the best thing he could possibly enjoy. And enjoy it he will.

Anakin positions himself at Obi-Wan’s entrance, then slowly slides the head of his cock in, watching for Obi-Wan’s reaction. Obi-Wan’s face tenses up a bit, but he shows no signs of outright discomfort, so Anakin strokes his face from where he rests atop him and says, “Relax into it, Master. It’ll feel better if you do.” Rather than verbally responding, Obi-Wan nods, a determined look on his face. Anakin loves him so much. Anakin moves his hand to steady himself, and then slides all the way in. He sees Obi-Wan’s expression change from determined to blissful in an instant, and Obi-Wan says, “Oh,  _ Anakin _ , that-that feels good.” Anakin smiles and starts moving at a deliberate pace, reveling in the way Obi-Wan’s eyes gaze up into his, holding absolute love and adoration in their blue depths. 

Thrusting into him like Obi-Wan is simultaneously the most delicate flower and a wall to be broken down, Anakin sighs in utter satisfaction. He leans in and rubs his nose against Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan smiles, asking, “Anakin, what are you doing?”

“Falling in love...with all my heart, Obi-Wan. It feels like home.” Anakin marvels at how lucky he is, holding his closest friend so tightly, physically and emotionally connected to him in a way he’s decided he never wants to be with anyone else ever again. It’s all Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan walking him through the garden. Obi-Wan making him breakfast. Obi-Wan sitting in his lap. And Obi-Wan clenching down on his cock in a way that has the edges of his vision going blurry. He’s not even going to cry again; he’s just feeling such an overload of pure rapture that his body can barely handle it.

But he has a job to do. He leans down to Obi-Wan and asks, “Master, what’s the Jedi Code?” Obi-Wan looks slightly confused, but he opens his mouth and says, “There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.” Even as Anakin thrusts into him, Obi-Wan looks pleased with his rendition of the Code. Anakin grins.

“Oh no, that just won’t do, Master. When I said the Code would become simply words to you, I didn’t mean words you’d  _ remember _ if I asked. I’m going to fuck that Code right out of your pretty head, and you’re going to  _ love _ every moment of it.” And he drives his cock into Obi-Wan, intent on winning this war between old ideals and destined love.

Obi-Wan cries out, “Ahh!” and Anakin keeps grinning, now thrusting into him not like he’s only intent on winning this war, but like he knows he’ll be crowned the victor. He licks the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear and demands, “Recite the Jedi Code.” Obi-Wan shudders beneath him as he begins again, saying, “There is no--ah--emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is-there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is...the Force,” his face scrunching up a bit as he attempts to say it in an evenly toned voice.

Anakin moves his head back up to look down at Obi-Wan. “Hmmm...not good enough, Master.” And he uses his flesh hand to grip Obi-Wan’s hair and tugging, fucking into him even harder, slamming their hips together as if he’s intent on their actually becoming one. He’s started panting a bit himself, and he grits out, “I said...recite the Jedi Code,  _ Master _ ,” and he pulls Obi-Wan’s hair harder, causing him to arch his back and say, “Fuck, Anakin! I-fuck, There is no emotion, there is...there is peace. There is...knowledge. There is...ahh, serenity. There is no chaos--oh--there is harmony. There is no death...fuck!” 

Anakin is pleased with his progress, but Obi-Wan is still coherent, and that is no good at all. So he removes his hand from Obi-Wan’s hair and spits on it, watching Obi-Wan’s eyes go wide. He brings his hand lower, stroking Obi-Wan’s cock for the first time during this whole encounter. Maybe that will do the trick, he thinks.

It does.

Obi-Wan’s eyes roll back in his head, and Anakin says, “Recite. The. Jedi. Code,” as if he’s always been the Master. Obi-Wan’s mouth opens and closes, and then he simply looks up at Anakin from beneath his long eyelashes and moans out, “Oh,  _ Anakin _ .” Anakin grins down at him, saying, “Very good, Master. That’s the new Code you live by. Recite it again, please.” And he strokes faster, twisting his hand around the head of Obi-Wan’s cock. And, just as he was asked, Obi-Wan cries out, “Anakin,  _ oh _ , Anakin.”

And in the bedroom of a simple Jedi apartment, under the hands of his former Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi starts to come undone for the first time in his life, all to the tune of “Anakin, Anakin, Anakin,” moaned out like a prayer to a newly awakened deity.

Amidst his throes of pleasure, Obi-Wan finds enough coherence to grip Anakin’s shoulder and say, “Anakin, I’m going to-- _ ohh _ …” And Anakin smiles, knowing he’s nearing the edge as well, and strokes Obi-Wan’s cock a little bit harder, thrusting into him in perfect rhythm with that of his hand. Obi-Wan’s eyes roll back again, and suddenly he’s mouthing Anakin’s name, as if even making sound is too much for his body right now, and his cock twitches, spurting out come onto his stomach and chest, some catching on Anakin’s fingers. Obi-Wan clenches down  _ hard  _ around Anakin’s cock, and that combined with the sight of his former Master in such ecstasy sends Anakin spiraling through the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. He slams his hips into Obi-Wan’s, wanting to get as deep inside him as possible and feels himself drown in pleasure, all surrounded by Obi-Wan’s presence.

He fucks Obi-Wan through their orgasms, gently slowing his thrusts as Obi-Wan comes down from his high. They smile at each other, and Anakin smirks, looking at Obi-Wan’s completely satisfied face and asking, “So, how do you like your new Code?”

Obi-Wan brings a hand up to card through Anakin’s hair and answers, “Anakin, dear one, loving you has always been the Code I live by. I just needed your help to see it’s the  _ only  _ Code I need to live by. Thank you, my love. For everything. But now, I feel we could use some clean up. What do you say to a warm shower and a holofilm afterwards?”

Anakin has never said yes so quickly.

\---

“Master! Look!” Anakin holds out his hand to reveal a snowflake that he’s expertly keeping suspended just above his palm by use of the Force.

This time, Obi-Wan doesn’t appear from behind a corner in the Jedi gardens. This time, he is arm-in-arm with Anakin as they walk.

“Anakin, one might say that’s casual misuse of the Force...but I admit it is very beautiful,” he answers, looking around to ensure nobody is around before quickly kissing Anakin on his slightly cold cheek.

  
Anakin is euphoric. All the delight, giddiness even, at the novelty of this crisp day has been multiplied for him. He’s always wanted Obi-Wan close to him, and now he has that, in every way. Now, he doesn’t just want to kiss him, he  _ can  _ kiss him. All he wants is to be Obi-Wan’s, and to have Obi-Wan be his, regardless of the Code. And now he has that. Falling in love. Being in love. That’s what this is. That’s what it’s always been. Sometimes it hurt. Sometimes it felt like flying. But it’s always felt like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed reading <3


End file.
